


Dread Pirate Hale

by umbralillium



Series: Tumblr Fic [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica complains about their prisoner. Derek does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread Pirate Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the 'prisoner' in the summary, this is in no way coerced or non-consensual. Also, unique among my tumblr fic, this wasn't inspired by anything. It was just a random thought that popped into my head that I couldn't get out.

“Captain!” First Mate Erica came storming into his cabin, dark eyes snapping with temper.

“Something wrong, Erica?” Captain Derek Hale asked, watching her coolly.

“That prisoner you brought aboard from the _Beacon_.”

“Yes? What about him?” Derek tried to keep his lips from twitching, but, judging from her narrowed eyes, Erica caught it, anyway.

“He. Won’t. Shut. _Up_ ,” she snarled.

“I’m sure there’s spare cloth around here somewhere, for you to gag him with,” Derek replied.

“He won’t stay still long enough!” she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “And that’s another thing, why isn’t he down below in the brig, _like a prisoner should be_?”

“We’re in the middle of the ocean, Erica,” he pointed out. “Where is he going to go?”

“He could sneak into your cabin in the middle of the night and slit your throat!” she exclaimed, slamming her palms down onto his desk.

“He won’t kill me,” he answered, a low heat gathering in his belly at the memory of all the times their prisoner had snuck into his cabin.

“How can you be sure? There’s a wily look to him, Captain.”

“He won’t. Trust me.”

She narrowed her eyes at him again before straightening abruptly and throwing her hands in the air. “For fuck’s sake, Derek, can’t you keep it in your pants? We’ve already lost one ship to your…lovers.”

“Erica,” he growled, tolerance for her doubts rapidly dwindling.

She sighed and looked away, baring her throat. “I’m sorry. Having him here without being contained has all of us on edge, even Boyd has been keeping a wary eye on him.”

Derek relaxed back into his chair. “If his chattering bothers you, just tell him to come to my cabin.”

Erica snorted indelicately. “Fine.” She turned and stalked out of the cabin, door slamming behind her.

Less than a minute later, the door opened again, admitting their prisoner. Well, to be fair, he wasn’t being held against his will. Derek was just letting the crew think he was. “Erica said you wanted to see me?” the prisoner asked, a hint of a smirk playing at his lips.

“Close and lock the door then come here,” Derek instructed.

“Aye-aye,” the prisoner replied, following Derek’s orders, coming closer and closer until his knees are nudging at Derek’s.

“Erica said you won’t shut up,” Derek told him, meeting sparkling amber brown eyes.

“She did?”

“Mmhmm.” Derek started untying the string holding his breeches closed, not looking away from those eyes for a moment.

“What are you going to do about it?” Amber eyes flicked down to Derek’s hands and a pink tongue swiped over his lips.

“Put it to better use, of course,” Derek replied, pulling his hardening cock free and grinning at the hitch in his prisoner’s breathing. “Sound reasonable to you?”

“Aye, sir,” the prisoner replied breathlessly.

“On your knees,” Derek ordered. The prisoner rapidly complied, taking Derek’s cock into his mouth without needing to be ordered. “Good boy,” Derek murmured, eyes fluttering closed in bliss for a moment at the slick heat before opening again to catch on the heated amber eyes watching him back.

God, this man had the best mouth Derek had had the pleasure of feeling around his cock: perfect lips, strong suction, and a wicked tongue. Individually they were fantastic; all together they were near mind-blowing. The prisoner gently nudged the crown of Derek’s cock with his teeth, making Derek curse and fight the urge to thrust into that mouth. The prisoner moaned, stilling his head. Derek’s blood surged at the wordless signal and, bracing his feet on the floor, began fucking the prisoner’s mouth. Shuddering at the moans sending vibrations up and down his cock. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of dark hair, holding the prisoner’s head in place. “Take it, _fuck_ ,” he murmured, enraptured by his cock fucking that taunting mouth. “Take my cum. Swallow it all down. Yes, fuck. _Stiles_!” he cried out, spilling down Stiles’s throat.

He collapsed back into his chair, panting. A tap on his knee reminded him that he still held a handful of hair. With some effort, he let go, trailing his hand down Stiles’s cheek to thumb his swollen lips. “Fuck, Stiles. Your _mouth_.”

Stiles grinned and climbed up onto Derek’s lap, stealing a kiss. “You said to put it to good use.”

Derek’s chuckle was still more than a little breathless. “That I did, love. That I did."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://umbralillium.tumblr.com/post/33023160672/dread-pirate-hale-captain-first-mate-erica


End file.
